


Outta Nowhere

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Randy Orton was about to get into his vehicle when a fan went over to him.





	

Randy Orton was in the parking lot, when he was approached by his biggest fan - he was wearing all of his merchandise from head to toe... "You want an autograph?" Randy said, smiling. "Yes, please!" The fan said, taking a deep breath. "Ooh, what's your name?" Randy said, curiously. "I am Chirag." The fan said, putting his hands into his pockets. "Interesting, but cool name." Randy said, nodding his head. "Woah, thank you! But, well, I'm from India, so yeah..." Chirag said, laughing. "Oh, now I see!" Randy said, chuckling. "So, are you excited about the show tonight?!" Randy said, handing him his autograph. "Absolutely! You're my very favorite wrestler after all!" Chirag said, jumping up and down. "Wow, thank you! But how about... we both hit up some fun karaoke after the show?" Randy said, sticking his hand out for a shake. "Oh my... I would totally love that!" Chirag said, shaking his hand. After Randy wins his main event match with Chirag in the front row, they both head out for some karaoke time! "Whatcha gonna sing?" Randy said, scratching his head. "Hit me with an MJ song!" Chirag said, smirking. "You got it." Randy said, going over to ask the DJ to play one of his tunes. Afterwards, both Randy & Chirag start singing to a packed crowd, receiving plenty of cheers. "And your winner for tonight..." The host said, "Chirag!" He continued. "Great job, man!" Randy said, clapping. "Thank you! And don't feel bad... you'd still destroy me in pro wrestling." Chirag said, chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> well this fanfiction was written for one of my friends, Chirag! :D please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments to show your support! ♡♥


End file.
